Jelousy For Two
by lasfallen-hope
Summary: Ron asks Hermione out and she says yes! But does she really like him? Warning: Rons a fluff monster. also miner angst and swearing! RWHG with HPGW but does it end that way? romancedrama.
1. Your Kidding,Right?

**Your Kidding,Right?**

They look so happy. It just isn't fair. It hard to look at them and not look like a stalker. I have changed so much over the summer. I'm actually starting to pay more attention to couples and guys. I know, I know its sort of late I mean I am sixteen years old. But how I am muggle-born when I found out I was a witch it was just crazy. I didn't want to be a bad witch. But that was then and this is now.

My god I wonder how lame I look staring at Harry, and Ginny flirt and snog. I mean it would be so good if I could just find my own. Viktor, he was just I don't know a fling I guess, I mean I do like-I wasn't able to finish my thoughts because of a really nice sweet voice saying my name.

"M'ione?"

I turn around and I see a very handsome teenage boy with flaming red hair.

" Oh, hi Ron."

"Hey" he said in a very uncomfortable voice. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah, sure." I said standing up and going towards the window "What's wrong?"

" Well…you know how we've known each other for about six years?"

"Yes.."

"Well..you see..umm…ye"

"Ronald get to the point will you" I snapped at him. I don't know what he was making it all such a big fuss. Hello, its me Hermione Granger, the book worm you always scream at.

"Yes ok. Wouldyougooutwithme?" he said very quickly and immediately flushed.

" What?" Ron looked at me with an expression of 'are you kidding me' and when he saw that I wasn't kidding he caught his breath and said it again. It looked like it took every bit of his courage to say it again.

"Would…you…go…out…with…me?"

"Haha, no seriously come on. Nice joke. Now what it the real thing." When I say his face

I realized it was no joke.

" OH, your not kidding. Well.." I looked over at Harry and Ginny. "I…ummm…well…"


	2. The Covered Lie

**The Covered Lie**

I could see the nervousness in his face, waiting for my answer.

I glanced over and Harry and Ginny; still at it. I wanted something like that. Something with passion. But every time I like someone, they never like me because they all think I'm something else, but not one of the "dateable girls".

I looked back and the sweet face and said "Yes, why not?"

A huge smile spread across his face and his eyes lightened up. I had never seen him so happy since he saw the Quidditch World Cup.

"Really? Wicked!! Well I'm off to bed, Quidditch tomorrow. Bye." he leaned down and kissed my cheek and looked at me for a few seconds and the walked off up to his dormitory, and looking at me as he went up the stairs.

_**God what did I get myself into?!? Why did I say yes, why didn't I think before I act. There is nothing I can do now, he looks **__**so **__**happy. I don't want to take that away from him.**_ Those were my thoughts for the rest of the night. I hadn't told anyone and I bet Ron had told Harry as soon as he saw him.

_**Why Hermione, why? Shit, I'm so stupid!**_

The next day I woke up to the beautiful spring morning, and it was Friday. I got up with a huge smile and I had totally forgotten about the nights events.

I walked inside the Great Hall and I look for Ginny, but Ron spots me first and tells me to sit next to him. That makes me snap back to reality. Harry was grinning at me like mad either that or someone had done the Cheering charm on him. I could feel both Harry's and Ron's eyes on me, until Ginny (my life saver) came in and sat next to Harry and they pecked good morning. That just made things so much worse. Then before I knew it Ginny was also grinning at me and I looked around more than half of the Gryffindor was grinning at me. I suddenly turned bright red and I looked at Ron with a shocked face.

"Ron, did you tell them? _All _of them?" I whispered into Ron's ear.

" It might have slipped to a couple five people" he whispered back with an embarrassed and childish smile.

At that I got up and headed for the library. It was the only place where Harry and Ron wouldn't come in unless they were forced too. I went to my favorite corner with the book _Hogwarts: A History_. I had read it so many times, but one more time wouldn't hurt a soul. Just when I was about to finish the first chapter feel someone sit next to me and hold my free hand. I slowly look to my right and see Ron there with a serious face.

"You ok? You didn't look very good when you waked out the Great Hall."

I looked at him with a 'are-you-really-asking-me-after-you-told-the-whole-world-and-I didn't-know' look.

" Look Her. I'm sorry. I was just so happy. I've been wanting this to happen for so long. You have no idea. When you were with Krum I was so jealous and angry that he did it so easily when you just met and I had known you for four years. I'm sorry I really am. Will you forgive me?" He pouted with a and looked like a four year old, and he knows I cant say no when he does that.

"It's ok. I just still have to get used to it. For you its easy you've been with a lot of girls and some that aren't even in Gryffindor. It's just new for me. Ok? Can we take this I don't know, just not too fast. I hope its not a turn off."

" No no, of course not. Anything for you babe. Well time for class, damn Potions. Come on." he said stretching out his hand for me to grab.

" Its ok, I'll be there in second."

" Ok." He kissed my forehead. "Love you". And he walked away.

After he was gone I closed my book and leaned my head on the wall and closed my eyes. _** This **_can't _** be happening!**_


	3. Saying the Truth

**I know i have forgotten to say this on the other chapters but here it is: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER WORLD EVEN THOUGHT I WISH I WOULD. **

* * *

**  
**

**Saying The Truth**

I heaved myself out of the library and went to Potions just before the door closed. I was going to sit next to Lavander but Ron waved at me to go sit with him. I couldn't do much so I smiled and went to sit with him. Professor Snape walked in making a brief introduction about the potion we were about to make. Meanwhile I could see Ron scribbling in a piece of parchment under his desk. Minutes after I felt him put a piece of paper in my hand. I made sure that Snape wasn't looking and I opened the piece of parchment and read;

_Hey Herm!! There is a Hogsmade visit this weekend. Want to come with me? I don't know why I'm asking. Well I just want an excuse to tell you how much I love you and how happy I am to be with you. _

_Bye_

_Ron_

I looked at him and smiled. I guess he was expecting for me to write a very long letter telling him that I'd love to go with him and how much I love him and all the things I just couldn't say. For this once I felt more that grateful when Professor Snape said that it was time to make our Polyjuice potion, which I hoped Harry and Ron would do good in it since we all drank it in our second year. I almost ran to my cauldron next to Neville. I got all my ingredients and didn't look up at all, just so I wouldn't meet Ron's gaze, even though I knew that he was looking at me all the time.

The day went on very slow specially because I had Ron after me when I didn't _anything _at all. When I finally got to my dorm and that this stressing day was going to end. I was getting into bed when Ginny came in with a huge grin in her face. Before she could say anything I stopped her.

"Don't even start about you and Harry. I have enough with your brother."

" Still regretting you decision about saying yes to that retard?"

" Hey!! Don't call him a retard. But yes I am but I really don't want to break up with him. It _will _break his heart, and that's the last thing I want to do. You and Harry are so perfect. When he looks at you it seems that he's looking at someone that he's been wanting to for ages."

"God, woman you are really blind. What about Ron? He looks at you the same way or even more. He's been looking at you like that as long as I can remember. You know the more time you let it pass it will hurt more." I couldn't believe that she was saying that. I didn't want to believe it but I new it was true. A little too true.

"I have to do it soon. But I might just not do it at all."

"Wait before you get any further _why_ exactly is it that you are dating him?" asked Ginny with a curious face.

_**Oh, please no don't tell me just asked that. I cant say it. No, no**_

"It'sbecauseilikeDraco." I blurted it out. Before I knew it Ginny was looking at me with an open mouth and went suddenly pale.

"WHAT? WHAT? YOU LIKE THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT?"

"Ginny stop!! Ok?? I started liking him a few days before Ron asked me out. And I didn't want to like Draco so I thought that dating Ron would help me."

"NO!! Still I can't believe it! Hermione Granger likes the blonde gay-arse, that has called her a Mudblood more times that I can imagine. Herm please tell me this is a joke and that the reason you are dating Ron is to just have a relationship."

"Sorry Gin. No joke."

"NO I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!" Ginny started to insult Draco and for some reason it made my temper rise until I lost it.

"STOP GINNY! STOP!! OK SO WHAT I SHOULDN'T LIKE HIM BUT I DO! OK? I DO! I CANT HELP IT! NOW YOU TELL ME CAN YOU HELP LOVING HARRY? NO! YOU KNEW RON WASN'T GOING TO BE HAPPY BUT YOU WENT FOR IT ANYWAYS! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T BLOW UP. I WOULDN'T MIND YOU NOT BEING HAPPY BUT THIS IT'S JUST…JUST…god I don't know. I'm going to sleep."

With that I turned around climbed in my bed with my face red and hot filled with anger. I couldn't believe it. Ginny Weasly my best friend had to go and make me feel worse.

Not long after I heard Ginny climb in her bed next to mine and I heard some sobs slip out of her mouth.

* * *

ok sooo yea R/R enjoy  



	4. Heartbreaker

**HEYYYYY!! i finally updated!! haha i got inspired well enjoy and review pplz**

**yes i do not own hp and all that blah blah **

**rreeevvviiiew**

**danke no falmes **

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

That night my dreams were full of that evil beautiful face. Why didn't Ginny understand? Or at least try? I know it is Draco fucking Malfoy but couldn't she act less crazy?

The next day I woke up extra early even though it was a Saturday, just so I didn't have to see Ginny's face.

I was walking down to the Great Hall I heard the voice that gave me butterflies in my stomach and that made my knees weak calling my name.

"Granger!" Wow he didn't call me Mudblood, he must be in a good mood.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. How come your not with any of the Weasels or Scar Boy?"(**A/N:don't ask why I put Scar Boy there, I just felt like it :D :D)**, he got into the habit on calling Harry "Scar Boy" for some pathetic reason.

"Why the hell do you care?"

"I don't"

"Fine. Piss off."

"Or what?"

"I'll-I'll" I couldn't speak. He was getting really close to me. I felt myself blush, and it suddenly became very hot. I looked down at the floor and then back up at his face. He was wearing that smirk that always took my breath away.

"Oh the know it all doesn't know what to say!" he mocked me. "What's wrong? You seem…hmm how can I put it?" he was looking around as if to find the right word. "Nervous?" at the moment he said that he looked at me with yet a bigger smirk on his face.

"I'm-I'm not. Actually I'm revolted because I'm standing so close to you." HA beat that gorgeous blondie!

"Bullshit! We both know that you are head over heels for me. If not why would you blush every time I get close to you?"

"Um, it's very hot in this castle."

"Right and it all happens when I get close to you. I can see who gives off the heat. You fancy me. Face it."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?IM GOING OUT WITH RON FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"WOOW! No need to shout. I think I will get going before you turn any redder." Before he walked away he caressed my cheek with his soft thumb. How the hell did he know? Only Ginny knew! It isn't that obvious…is it?

"Hermione!" it was Ron running towards me. "Are you ok? I saw Malfoy talking to you. What did he want?"

"Nothing he was just being a prick that's it. Should we get some breakfast?"

"Sure" as he said that he grabbed hold of my hand. His hands were so soft and warm and big. They were so Ron!

_Hermione you like him. You are going out with him. You are happy. Draco is nothing!_

"You look hot." He grinned at me. "Not only like that, but like warm hot."

"Yeah, these robes, umm make it really hot." Lordy I've become a liar master.

"Why don't we make it hotter?" What was he on about? Before I got a chance to think of the possibilities he dragged me into an old empty classroom.

"Ron wha-?"

"Shhhh, don't speak." And before I knew it his lips were on mine kissing me with so much passion. His tongue slowly made his way into my mouth. I didn't kiss him back. All I could think about was Draco.

I pulled him away. I couldn't do this. I looked at him in the eyes. My eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this to you. You deserve better." I walked out of the room with him calling behind me. It was over I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I didn't even have to look back to see he was heart-broken. And I broke his heart.

* * *

done with the reading?? REVIEW PLZ! 


End file.
